Change of Opinion
by PancakesAndGilbird
Summary: Valentine's Day was England's least favourite holiday excluduing the 4th of July. However, things change when you're the one recieving chocolate.


**Just a little Valentines fic I thought of whilst brainstorming ideas. My friend says I should write more and she was shocked when I told her the last fic I wrote was a month ago after a year long dry spell xD**

**I don't own Hetalia. I don't even have the second season yet as it isn't out in the UK until April. (Feel sorry for me! D8)**

**Reviews would be nice and constructed criticism is also welcome. Enjoy! x**

Valentines Day was England's least favourite holiday excluding the 4th of July. Instead of getting any work done (not that they got any done to begin with) most of the nations would spend the entire meeting exchanging gifts with the nation that caught their fancy and frolicking around like the idiots they were. Especially America, who thought it would be fun to decorate the meeting room with tacky red hearts and banners.

England rubbed circles into his forehead and sighed. He might as well not even be here. He'd give it half an hour and he was heading home to have a cup of tea and sulk. England was just about to start adding to his notes for the day which consisted of drawings of himself strangling many of the nations with chocolate box ribbons such as France, when he noticed Japan take the seat next to him. He was holding a small white box wrapped with a simple silver ribbon. He placed it on England's desk.

"I hope you don't mind but I got you a gift England-san."

England blushed and lowered his head.

"Thank you Japan…" He said shakily. "I'm sorry but I haven't got you a gift."

Japan just smiled.

" It's alright England-san, I know this holiday isn't one of your favourites."

He left and went to give the other nations their chocolates.

Once Japan was out of sight he slowly opened the box. Inside were four small chocolates and a small pouch of earl grey tea. The chocolates were homemade as far as England could tell; the edges of the chocolate were crooked, but the effort made was clear. England felt his heart beat faster. Wasn't it tradition in Japan to give cheap shop bought chocolate to your co-workers on Valentines Day? These chocolates were clearly homemade, and made with high grade ingredients no doubt…and the earl grey. It was a personal added gift…weren't home made chocolates for lovers and family members?

England composed himself. No. Japan didn't think of England that way. These chocolates possibly weren't especially expensive to Japan. His economy is the 3rd largest in the world right now. Every nation was probably getting the same chocolates with an added personal touch, he was nice like that. In order not to be to obvious he pretended to look at his notes and at the same time scanned the room for Japan. He found him standing with America handing over his gift. The gift was a packaged box of chocolates. Cheap, but nice. England's face heated up. That didn't prove anything, nobody would give Alfred high class chocolates, he wouldn't be able to taste the difference. He looked to the nations that had already received chocolates from Japan and saw the same box Alfred had received. He looked down at the box in his lap and took a chocolate from the box and took a small bite from the corner. Delicious. Maybe Valentines Day wasn't so bad after all.

The meeting seemed to go quicker after that, and England almost knocked several nations to the ground on the way out, anxious to catch up with Japan who had been nearest the door and was almost to his car. England burst open the exit and ran over to Japan.

"Japan! Wait!"

Japan turned around and froze when he saw it was England.

He blushed but covered it by burrowing his head into the collar of his jacket. Or so he thought.

Crap. Thought England. Now I'm here and I don't know what to say, nice going Einstein.

"Erm…Japan." He started shakily, the box under his arm. Damn. To hell with it. "Would you like to come round for a cup of tea?"

The world seemed to stop for a second as Japan looked up at him with his eyes wider than usual.

"…that would be nice, England-kun."

His breath caught in his throat and he turned his face away.

"Well, my house is this way."

They walked in silence for a minute until England cleared his throat.

"Japan?"

"Yes?"

"…happy Valentines Day."

**I love awkward England Japan 8) 3 Just because I hate Valentines Day doesn't mean England and Japan can't enjoy it! Who else hates Valentines Day? **


End file.
